The invention relates to hourglass apparatus for measuring time and particularly to novelty apparatus intended to amuse.
The prior art includes apparatus such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,905 which shows an hourglass having first and second upper chambers and first and second lower chambers. The apparatus is intended to sequentially measure first and second sequentially performed steps as in the game Trivial Pursuit.
While such apparatus is particulary suitable for that application, does not satisfy the continuing requirement of the marketplace for novelty apparatus.
It is an object to the invention to provide apparatus which will have the appearance of being a conventional hourglass apparatus but which will in reality function in a very different manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is novel and which will be accepted in the marketplace.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.